


Are You an Over Due Library Book because You have Fine Written all Over You?

by nolongerironicteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: so hey i have this really great friend her name is jenni and by the time this goes up it'll either be the one year anniversary of our friendship or close to it and i would like to commemorate it with a fic of the ship that sparked the friendship also her birthday and Christmas just passed so this is also like a gift.





	Are You an Over Due Library Book because You have Fine Written all Over You?

Daichi was nothing more than a simple man trying to get through college. He had a nice quiet job and great grades in school, what more could he want? Well, he can tell you it sure isn’t a sexual awakening at a library mid-finals prep. No of course not, so how exactly did he get in such a situation? It’s actually a funny story one might argue. It all started on that fateful Monday morning.

Daichi opened the library with his favorite co-worker Dorris. Dorris was a cute little old lady who talked about her grandchild on the way and how she was so excited. Daichi could listen to her talk for hours and never grow tired. So when he cataloged he made sure to keep her talking about her precious ball of joy. But today no cataloging needed to be done so he sat playing solitaire at his computer waiting for something gripping to happen. Nothing out of the ordinary came through. Dorris was even dozing off at the scanner.

“Hey glasses, you an overdue book?” someone called at Daichi.

Daichi’s head whipped up and he adjusted his glasses. In his sight stood a tall, dark man dressed in all black, a beat up pair of red converse, flannel thrown haphazardly over his shirt and a tattoo peeking over his collarbone. He looked stereotypical don’t take home to mother kind of a bad boy, and Daichi’s interests were pipped.

“Because you got fine written all over ya.” the mysterious stranger replied winking and walking off.

Daichi did not dress cool or even attractive. He wore button ups and sweaters and khakis with the same pair of dress shoes all the time. It’s hard to believe what that attractive guy was saying about him when he dressed like a sad dad. And it was only him a Dorris so unless this guy liked his women older the pickup line was Daichi, but with Daichi’s luck, it was a joke at his expense.

“He was a cutie Dai.” Dorris teased.

“Sure he was but I doubt he was calling me in seriousness.” Daichi replied looking away. 

“Ye of little faith.” she replied with a wave of the hand.

Kuroo left the library mad at himself.

_ Good going Kuroo. Are you an overdue book because you got fine written all over you. What the hell?! That was lame even for you. Come on. _

He groaned and pushed into the coffee shop hs friend worked at. Oikawa’s ears visibly perked up at the sound of the overhead doorbell ring.  __ He looked up from cleaning the machines and smiled. The smile was inviting to Kuroo and made him feel better about his failed pick up line attempts.

“Hit me.” Kuroo sighed sitting in front Oikawa.

“Kuroo this isn’t a bar and it’s like nine in the morning.” Oikawa replied.

Kuroo groaned and flopped his head onto the counter. Oikawa squawked and hit him yelling about how he just cleaned that. Kuroo pouted and picked up his head. Kuroo accepted the cup of coffee Oikawa handed to him.

“It’s black to match your bitter attitude.” he replied.

“Okay heck off I am not bitter.” Kuroo replied.

“Not bitter my foot. Stop sulking what happened.” he asked.

“So I’ve been trying to cram for this chem  final so every morning when I have time I go to the library and I do some quick studying, well whenever I go there’s the super freaking attractive aid that makes my head go all wonky and I say stupid shit like “are you an overdue book because you got fine written all over you” like punch me in the face please just hit me.”

“You see I always hear punch me in the face when you talk but normally it's subtext.”

“You’re not helping Oikawa.” Kuroo replied annoyed.

Oikawa snickered and continued cleaning before he got in trouble. Kuroo sat there angrily staring at his coffee. Maybe Oikawa was right, he was bitter. Okay yeah he was right he was Kuroo was totally bitter and mad at himself. What could he do now to win over the cute librarian’s assistant?

  “Oikawa how could I win over the really cute library assistant?” Kuroo asked.

  “Kill the man who is troubling them.”

  “Murder is never a solution.”

  “In some universes, it is the only solution.”

Kuroo wondered why he came around here. The coffee wasn’t good and Oikawa wasn’t much better. So in honesty, he wasn’t sure why him frequenting this shop was still a thing.

  “I’m honestly not even sure why I still come here. You’re shit, the coffee is mediocre and it’s right across from the library where the cutie works so it's a terrible place overall.” Kuroo replied.

Oikawa sighed and slapped the living hell out of Kuroo who had his head perched on his hand. Kuroo’s eyes grew three sizes larger than normal. Oikawa looked honestly annoyed maybe even genuinely mad at the latter, Kuroo wasn’t sure.

   “Please go away before I literally strangle you. I’ll deal with you later.” Oikawa’s cool tone was unsettling enough to make Kuroo literally run out of the store into the brisk wind.

The cold was The cold was fitting to his mood as he walked back to his place. Stupid Daichi and his stupid pretty face. Kuroo honestly wasn't sure why he was so upset over this little mishap. This stuff happened all the time, he would use a pickup line, get shut down, get over it and repeat. It was a vicious cycle that he maybe broke like once, twice but he always got over it, always. So why now did he choose to get hung up over the librarian whose name he didn't even know, he just knew his as a pretty pair of eyes behind a set of reading glasses.

Dorris was still at the library long after Daichi had left for the night and she was scheming. Daichi was scheduled to work again, later on, this week and the cute bad boy with all the piercings in his ears was her neighbor so she would tip him off and try and get a ball rolling. Maybe she'll tell him Daichi's plan coffee order and say he should get Dai coffee next time he comes in because it'll be a long day for Daichi. She smiled, she was truly a genius of some sort. She locked up the door behind her and walked to her car. She would implement her plan tomorrow morning when she decides that she needs sugar from down the hall.

Daichi, once in the comfort of his own home, finally relaxed after a day spent tense from his morning encounter. He unwinds over a hot cup of tea and his usual spot to do homework in. All throughout his night he just recants the scene from the morning making him nervous.

 "What did that guy want from me. Like I have never seen him before and he just throws a pick up line at me like he knows me. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!" Daichi shouted.

His dog quipped an eyebrow at him from his spot on the sofa.

"Oh don't give me that." Daichi replied going back to his homework.

He needed to get this paper done and he was thankful he didn't have to go to work again until Thursday so he could work on this. Then he could go visit Oikawa at the shop tomorrow and hopefully avoid the guy from the library today.

The morning came faster than anticipated, Daichi swore when he looked at his clock last it was only eleven, and now it was seven? This was unlike him, but he had a thought and he needed to finish, perhaps visiting Oikawa could wait for a hair longer, he was going to be there all day, so Daichi could nap. A nap sounded really good right now. He pulled his sore body from the chair and shuffled over to the sofa. He removed his glasses and collapsed, the weight of fatigue over-coming him. He set an alarm for when he needed to be up for his next class and just passed out.

_ Who the hell wakes up at seven thirty? _ Kuroo thought to himself treading to his door.

He pulled the door open and the little old lady from the library was there holding an empty cup in her hand. Kuroo's heart was swelling at the sigh on her. He quickly invited her in and asked what she needed. 

 "I need a cup of sugar is that's not too troublesome." she replied batting her eyes, "Say aren't you the handsome young man from the library yesterday?" she asked hand placed on the side of her face. 

 "Oh yeah, ha, I'm the one who yelled the pickup like at your assistant, sorry." he replied handing over the cup, "Won't happen again. "

 "Nonsense, I've been trying to get Dai out on the market since his break up and sexual awakening." she replied leaving the apartment leaving Kuroo stunned. 

Did that lady just out her co-worker AND encourage him to make a move? Kuroo wasn't sure but he was taking it. 

 "Don't be in such a rush, he doesn't come back to work till Thursday, also bring black coffee with two sugars as a peace offering." Dorris called from down the hall. 

She was some kind of angel. 

 "Thank you, so much." Kuroo called running to his door to watch the old lady go into her apartment, but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Kuroo was dying. Maybe he did have some form of a chance after all. Hopefully. 

Daichi woke up from his nap feeling invigorated. Though he did need to get a good sleep tonight. He silences his alarm and notices an email in the corner of his phone screen so he clicked it. To his relief one class, today was canceled so he had about two hours before he needed to be on campus so he was a bit excited. He was able to to take a nice hot shower and eat something before heading out to go see Oikawa. Oikawa was an old high school friend of Daichi who he played volleyball against but both have since retired, Daichi in favor of his studies, Oikawa because he physically could not play anymore so now he manages a coffee shop and goes to school. 

When Daichi walked into Oikawa's shop Oikawa visibly looked pleased. It looked relatively slow so Daichi didn't feel totally guilty for coming in to talk to Oikawa. Oikawa smiled when Daichi sat down. 

   “Good morning Dai, how are you?” he asked. 

   “Honestly I didn’t sleep last night, I didn’t mean to stay up it kind of just happened.” Daichi replied grabbing a stirrer. 

    “So you got that history paper written then.” Oikawa asked giving him a cup of coffee. 

     “I did but it isn’t due until like Friday the day of the final.” 

     “But at least you go it done.” 

Daichi nodded and sipped his cup. He then recanted the experiences of yesterday and the cute bad boy who was at the library. Oikawa listened and connected the dots in his head. Kuroo was at the library yesterday so was Dai, Kuroo “struck out” with someone  using that exact pick up line. Oikawa wasn’t dumb nor was he as oblivious as these two the other was talking about but Oikawa played dumb and let Daichi talk. Maybe he could do something for them. 

   “Oh okay I have to go now. It was nice talking to you as always Oikawa.” Diachi replied paying for his coffee. 

   “I’ll see you around!” Oikawa callled, “You dense dense boy.” Oikawa laughed when he was out of ear range. 

Kuroo didn’t leave his apartment after the encounter with the lady, his one lab class was canceled So he was able to get more studying in. Thursday was when the lady said Daichi was working again and he liked black coffee so maybe Kuroo could start there. Honestly, if Kuroo didn’t know better he would swear that lady was actively trying to set the two of them up. 

   “Well okay coffee is a good starting point. Maybe, is this dumb?”  Kuroo sked his cat. 

   “Mrow.” 

   “Oh who asked you.” 

Thursday came faster than Kuroo anticipated and honestly he was slightly nervous. Okay slightly nervous was an understatement, he was really nervous Was he dressed nice enough? Did he have what he needed? Was he dressed too edgy? (No he was just the right amount of edge) He supposes its now or never and if he could only wish it was a never thing. Kuroo left his apartment. He popped into Oikawa’s shop picked up a black coffee with two sugars and headed to the library. He even got Oikawa to write on the side of the cup. Oikawa looked calmer than he did a couple days ago. 

Kuroo went to the library and he saw Diachi. Once he saw those glasses he was a goner. He tried to get away but Dorris saw him and waved him over. 

  “Oh Dai here’s that sweet neighbor I was telling you about.” she smiled. 

  “Hey yeah she needed some sugar I delivered. I have this extra cup of coffee it’s black and has two sugars in it.” 

   “Oh how conveniently nice of you.” Daichi replied taking the cup and sniffing it. 

   “I’m always this nice.” Kurro replied gesturing to himself. 

   “That is hard to believe, but okay,” Daichi replied pushing up his glasses. 

   “Hey uh you may be the librarian but I catalog you under desirable.” Kuroo flirted leaning across the counter. 

   “I am the librarian and I can go shush,” Daichi replied flustered. 

Dorris pushed Daichi away and she gave him a look. Daichi gave her a face back. She gave him a stern look that made Daichi back down. He sighs and sat back in his chair. 

   “Look, dude, I don’t even know your name.” Daichi replied. 

   “Oh hey I’m Kuroo and I think you’re really cute and I would love to get to know you better.” 

   “Uh sure I’m Daichi by the way.” Daichi replied, “I get off at like five if you would like to get like drinks or dinner later?” Daichi asked. 

   “Yeah, sure I got a chemistry test to study for anyway.” Kuroo replied backing away, “Oh Oikawa from the shop across the street made the coffee so I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

Oikawa. Of course. Daichi smiled and nodded towards Kuroo. Kuroo turned around and Daichi dumped the coffee, not that he didn’t trust it but he just met the guy and you could never be too safe. 

Dorris sat smugly at her desk. Never looking at Daichi again Daichi wasn’t sure why he agreed but he did. Daichi guessed he had nothing to lose so he gave it a shot. Who knew pick up lines could be slightly effective? 


End file.
